


No Good Deed

by Merfilly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-29
Updated: 2007-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	No Good Deed

He had one year to live. That thought pounded in Dean's head.

What had come back might not even fully be his brother.

Could he turn on Sam if it turned out Sam was evil?

Could he end his own brother's life to save the world?

Cold sweat broke out all over him every time he was alone, contemplating these questions. It was enough to make him doubt his entire existence.

Then Sam would touch his arm or come closer for a hug…and Dean wiped it away for the time being, knowing in his soul that Sam would never be anything but his brother.


End file.
